Moonlit Scars
by The Obsidian Ink
Summary: Broken. Damaged. Injured. Kelsey Way doesn't realize the danger she's in. Heroic. Handsome. Predator. Rowan Night might be that danger. Sexy. Action packed. Blood thirsty. Read in the Moonlight.
1. Preface

_Preface_

The Call

The moonlight caressed her naked skin, the cool breeze relaxing her muscles as the summer night revealed to her the full moon. Azure eyes blinked sleepily, dark lashes stroking her reddened cheeks and sweeping up as she gazed at the clear sky. Slipping from her lips was a soft purr. Her fingers convulsed into the damp earth beneath her and her spine bowed. Power flowed on the breeze, bringing with it the smell of summer and the mouth watering scent of prey.

Soft hair swept over bare skin, causing her to flinch as it touched the long scars that wouldn't heal. They traced thick, jagged lines across her lower back and curled up over her shoulder to twine around her neck and collar bone. There were smaller, yet still serious, scars marring her face. Over one cheek in messy streaks and trailing over her nose.

A soft hiss escaped her parted lips, and it echoed through the forest. She tried to move, rivets of red rolled down her sides, tickling the sensitive flesh of her sides. It slowly formed a pool in the dirt around her, growing wider as she struggled to free the arm beneath her stomach.

The locks of her messy brown hair fell over her face, a curtain of curls that were soon soaking up the blood. She blinked, the world shook before her. She pain began to blaze now that she was fully awake. Her heart beat faster. The blood flowed faster. And her breathing became shallow and quick.

A strange sound burst from her throat, roaring through the forest. It bounced off the trees and flew over the water. She blinked again, feeling her whole body shaking and broke out in a cold sweat. She didn't want to die. But neither did she want to live with the agonizing pain.

And then an answering sound mirrored her own through the trees. Her heart leapt into her throat. She didn't know who it was; she didn't recognize the power that came with the call.

After a moment of frozen anticipation, the sound of paws hitting the forest floor began to beat like a drum. They grew louder and louder, she twisted around, trying to see where they were coming from, but the pain in her back kept her from doing much. And just when she thought they would burst into the immediate area, the pounding stopped. Leaving her breathing hard in the silence. Her eyes roved the thick bushes and the tall trees, desperately seeking any sign of anyone, anything.

She tried to raise her face to sniff the air, but she felt too weak and she blinked. When she opened her eyes, her cheek was touching the ground and she could smell the dirt. And the blood. But there was also something else.

It made her draw in a deep breath, filling her lungs with that scent. It made her head spin, and her fingers clench tightly into fists. It was the scent of home, and it was the scent of pack and wolf. She had never felt it more strongly than then. Yet she couldn't even lift her head to look, to find who belonged to the power that crawled over her skin and invaded her own metaphysical guards.

"Wolf." she murmured almost inaudibly. There was a sound, the earth at her side moved slightly, as if someone had walked up to her.

A hand, hot enough that it felt like a brand against her skin, touched the wound at her back. Followed it up to her shoulder and then cupped her neck, pressing against her pulse. She shifted slightly, a small, pain filled sound escaped her lips unbidden.

Arms wrapped around her, surrounding her with a burning heat. Yet she could do nothing to pull away, or recover. She felt like she was burning, her body shuddering and shacking. The arms around her tightened, agonizingly tight, so hot.

"Let go." she wailed, but nothing happened.

A growl vibrated along her back, she gasped in pain. And then she went limp. A smothering feeling came over her, the moon swirling before her, disappearing behind a cloud of black that swept over her until she could see nothing. It filled her eyes, her nose, her mouth. And then she succumbed. Let herself fall into the cool embrace as wings of black night enveloped her.

* * *

_I hope you liked the preface for Moonlit Scars. I am unsure as to whether to continue. If anyone likes it, or wishes to see what happens, please review or message me. Any feedback would be appreciated. _

_If there was anything you didn't like or anything you did, I'd love to know. _

Emily


	2. Ruby Red Eyes

_Chapter One_

Ruby Red Eyes

Two Weeks Later…..

Rain thundered against her bedroom window, the torrent threatening to break the glass to pieces. Kelsey turned her iPod volume up until everything but the sweet notes of Loreena McKennitt were drowned out. She couldn't stand rain.

"_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor  
And the highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding,"_

But the rain pounded harder, she closed her eyes and huddled under the thick blankets. Images flashed before her eyes, the summer sun, lazing under the stars as she fell asleep and being held in their arms, so hot and right. Her eyes popped open.

She was afraid to breathe as she recalled that night, she even sat up to make sure she was alone. But the feel of his skin against hers had her quivering feverishly.

_"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
Watch for me by the moonlight,"_

She had woken, barely opened her eyes as the morning rays buffeted her. She had stared into his face. Pale grey eyes. Strong features and the smouldering look of a killer. The beast within her stretched out its claws and raked the edge of her metaphysical guard that she had built around her.

The wind picked up outside and she pulled the blankets over her head. Kelsey couldn't sleep, she felt too restless and she itched to run through the forest, or chase something warm and frightened. She could almost hear the frantic beat of a scared heart, the smell of bumping blood.

"_Watch for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!  
She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat of blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by  
Like years!"_

Her eyes closed. She fell asleep with the taste of fear on her tongue and the sweet melody of death playing in her ears.

It was calming.

"_When they shot him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his  
Throat."_

* * *

Waking from her deep sleep was like rising from a vast ocean, she surfaced, and then was sucked back down as she realized the rain was still swaying outside her window and the sun had yet to show its face.

Kelsey sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and wondering why she could feel the cold air against her skin. She must have pushed the quilt and blanket onto the floor. She grumbled as she slouched into the bathroom, not even glancing at the mirror as she hurried over the cold tiles into the toilet and then pulled herself into the shower.

She yelped as the cold water hit her, and then melted as it began to heat up. The thin scars that covered her body were sore as she tried to rub life into her frozen limbs. She washed her hair and groped for her towel to dry the suds from her eyes.

But she found none.

Her eyes opened and she was forced to squint, she didn't see her towel. In fact, she couldn't see her clothes either. She scowled and snapped the shower off. As soon as the water stopped and the cool air hit her she was freezing again.

She stumbled out of the shower and out the bathroom door into the living room.

She could feel eyes on her.

Someone was in her house.

Panic built in her throat, calling the beast within her to rise. But she contained it, barely.

A chuckle sounded in the air around her and a blush set fire to her whole body. She was standing still, water dripping off her, and she was completely naked.

She made a run for her room, but not before she could sight of a pair of ruby red eyes.

* * *

_Wow, this took me way too long to put up, sorry if anyone was reading it. And it's a bit short, I'm a bit disappointed with that. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, promise._

_Emily_

_Thank you to:_

Kass

Heather


	3. Invisible Hands

__

Chapter Two

Invisible Hands

Kelsey ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. With her heightened senses she could hear footsteps rapidly approaching. Panic coiled like a poisonous snake in her gut, sweat already beading on her forehead and the hair on her arms stood on end. Apprehension tainted the air around her, the taste slid over her lips and threatened to choke the breath from her.

Fear made her limbs heavy, forced her to rip her cupboard apart to scoop up the shotgun hidden behind her shoes. It took her a moment to load the thing before she turned to face the door. A figure stood shadowed by the cowering light. Ruby eyes trained on her. Kelsey narrowed her own blue eyes and shifted her grip on the gun.

The figure took a step forward and she cocked the gun.

"Take another step and I'll blow your head off," she paused "What do you want?"

The figure tilted its head to the side, raised a hand slowly and flicked a finger. The curtains in her room were suddenly pushed open by invisible hands. Light danced throw the room with almost blinding force. But it gave her a clear few of her intruder.

A short, thin boy with skin as pale as death and long fingers and limbs. He wore all white clothing; it made his dirty blond locks darker and his ruby eyes glitter. Dark smudges beneath his eyes and the bruised tint of his lips helped her recognize his vampiric scent, that toxic smell of old parchment and lavender. It wafted around her in clouds, lingering in the air with such ferocity that she thought she would faint.

But she was a Werewolf. And she was not weak.

Kelsey fired.

But the shot went wide, smashing into the door frame with a loud crack. A hand gripped her throat and Kelsey uttered a scream of fear. She could feel the gun dangling uselessly from her fingers, unable to bring it up and aim at such a close target.

Cool breath fanned her face, she wrinkled her nose as the scent of old blood smothered her. A growl built in her throat and trickled from her lips. The boy holding her gave Kelsey a little shake.

"What I want, I want nothing more than to suck the life from you, taste your blood as it slides over my tongue." The boy's silken voice murmured in her ear and Kelsey struggled against the vice like grip that held her immobile "But I have my orders, and I must obey."

Kelsey could feel herself flying, and then falling. She let the gun slip from her hand but couldn't protect herself in time. The world slowed to a crawl, her hair tangled about her face and her hands, close to her face now, were curled into fists. Utter panic caused her to shriek and the sound was swallowed by a sob that escaped her throat.

The world sped up again and her heart beat faster.

She closed her eyes before her head struck the wall.

* * *

_Sorry, that was just a short chapter that will give me a little time to write the next. I really haven't had much time to write but I'm going to try really hard, I love all those who had reviewed and hope you will forgive me for this little chapter because I shall try and write a much longer one next time._

_Thanks again to:_

Kass

Heather

ali S2

GABBSVAMPIRELOVE4EVA001

darkangel1994

Laheba Alam

abaybay115

itsmiraandaa

and

luna345

_Thank you all so much :)_


	4. The Price

_Chapter Three_

The Price

Listening to her steady breathing, Oliver could almost say that he had been careful and had not hit her as hard as he thought he had. The girl lay tangled in silver chains in the back of the van, burn marks marred her already ruined skin where the chain had rubbed. Her brown hair tumbled over her bare shoulder as the van drove over a bump. Oliver hissed at the driver who avoided his eye and shuddered.

The light was not waning, as Oliver had hoped, outside the tinted windows of the van. He scowled at nothing, and then at his mobile phone as it buzzed in his white suit pocket.

"Yes?" His voice was more a snarl than a coherent word, like an animal not keen on speaking. Oliver's ruby eyes twitched, he tilted his head to one side and regarded the unconscious girl. "I do have her. There were no complications." The voice on the other end spoke quietly, calmly to him. "We'll be there in an hour and a half."

The pale boy disconnected. His hands traced the neat creases in his suit pants and he appeared to be thinking. He hadn't hit her too hard; she was an immortal, a dog. Her lineage allowed her to withstand much more serious injuries than blows like that.

And just as he thought this, thin lips pressed into a flat line and hands still moving, the girl woke.

Oliver looked at her casually, he watched her blue eyes blink at him several times and then she looked at herself. The chains would have been heavy, they hadn't for Oliver, but that was because he wasn't affected by silver. And she appeared to flinch in pain with each small movement.

After a moment her scarred face returned to gaze back at Oliver.

"I asked you what you wanted with me, you could have said slavery."She said. Oliver almost smiled, he didn't, he hadn't in a while, she was trying to get answers out of him. She was a smart little dog.

"Who said you're going to be a slave?"

The girl considered, watching him before closing her eyes, Oliver could see the chain rubbing her skin raw. He wondered whether it would be permanent, as permanent as the scars disfiguring her face, or if they would heal and fade.

"Why am I in silver, then, if I'm not to be kept under control? Surely you don't treat your friends like this." It was bravado, Oliver knew it and she knew it. He could hear her voice wavering, sweat beading on her forehead and he could see her fingers digging into the van floor beneath her.

"Your right, I don't treat my friends like this." Was all Oliver said. He fell silent, but he still watched the werewolf.

She returned his gaze for several more moments, but he could tell it was a strain for her just to keep her head up. Her blue eyes fluttered, dark lashes trembling against her cheeks. A breath later she was unconscious, her body lost its tension and she slumped to the floor, chains rattling slightly.

Oliver studied the scar across her face, it travelled in a messy line from her neck to her cheek, where it tilted and ran over her nose. It was a nice nose, straight yet feminine. And her lips were full and soft looking, like rose petals.

He shook himself mentally, a scowl reforming on his young features. He shouldn't be thinking about a dog that way, it was silly and irresponsible to feel pity or ….anything else for her.

No, she was not going to be a slave. She was going to be a lap dog, at the Masters beck and call at all times. She would hunt, chase and kill whomever he decided. And she would have no choice. Oliver supposed it was very similar to being a slave; the only differences were the tasks she was going to be expected to carry out. She'd forever have the smell of blood in her nose, the taste between her teeth and the sound of a frightened heart racing in her ears.

Just like he did.

*****

The van drove on, sunlight still filtered in through the windows and although it wouldn't kill him, Oliver took great effort to avoid it. He wasn't all Vampire, only mostly. The rest of him was human, or witch. Something else. He had all the abilities of a vampire with added strength. But he was able to tolerate sunlight and needed to eat solids as well as blood.

There was a last bump and the van came to a halt. Oliver twisted around and glanced out the window, he saw several figures hurry to the back doors and pull them open. They all wore the collars of dogs, but _they_ were slaves. Mindless and stupid and scarred from beatings. He didn't feel sorry for them, at all.

The chains gave a loud squeal as they skidded on the vans floor and the dog was dragged out into the sun. Oliver glared at the slaves but they paid no mind to the girl's nude state. He shouldn't have been surprised at that, the dogs were never bothered with nudity, perhaps because they were animals, and animals didn't wear clothes. But he was surprised at his jealousy as they carried her limp form over the crunching stone and into the large building before them.

He followed at a much quicker pace; he paused and then leapt from the van, running as casually as he could to reach the shelter of the inside of the building. He gave a relieved gasp but made sure no one noticed his distress.

Goddamn, the sunlight still burned.

Oliver smoothed his blond hair and his white suit. He checked the loose scarf around his neck and touched the butt of the gun at his back. He hadn't needed it, and never really did, but it paid to be cautious. Of course, never using a gun had won him some attention in the court. Everyone thought him an invincible hulk who could capture a thousand year old dog and bring it back alive. That was, until they saw him. And then they chose to ignore the rumours and dismiss him entirely.

It angered him that he got no attention, and received no renown for his work. But at least he was paid well, and he was given everything he wanted. Woman, blood, food and freedom. To a point.

Everything comes at a price, and he wasn't sure the price for his freedom.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all an unbelievable amount!_

itsmiraandaa

Aethor

Charlle Rayne

jaceshadowhunter - I only just realized what your name is from :D and your too smart for your own good but im not revealing anything.

darkangel1994 - You always make me blush

luna345

AliceCullen117 - My updates are so slow now because Im trying to write a novel :P

LaVouge

_Emily_


	5. Agony

_Chapter Four_

Agony

This pain, the agony that left Kelsey breathless, was nothing compared to the searing burn that crawled across her skin. It was as if someone had poured acid over her. Letting it drip slowly to cover every inch of her body.

She screamed.

Something rolled over her, taking the edge off the pain, but it still remained as her scorched skin tried to repair itself. She writhed as whatever had been holding her down was torn away, taking chunks of her burnt skin with it. Her scream softened into a weakened cry and then sobs. She felt the hot tears spilling down her reddened cheeks and wished they could ease the pain.

Darkness….

Where was the blessed darkness that consumed the pain, the cold, the world? Where was it when she needed it most?

"Please, Please."Kelsey begged. She could do nothing else.

A foggy thought, a disturbing image unfurled within her mind. Setting her teeth on edge. She saw something cold and lifeless, yet it moved as languid as a cat. It watched her, eyes of ruby red glinting like some obscene monster.

A monster….

"_Please."_

The monster leaned over her, touched two fingers to her eyes, and said something in a cold voice. The ground beneath her slipped away to reveal something much darker and painful, something that made her lips part, ready to scream once again. But nothing came out.

She fell.

Silent.

Unable to utter a word of protest.

***

Oliver straightened. The Wolf was asleep. Finally. Her screams had woken the Mistress and some of the other Vampires who slept when the sun was high. They were angry, but she could also smell the blood in the air and the pain that flowed with the screams. Their hunger drove them like nothing else.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, dog." He muttered.

Small feet padded up behind him, they were quiet, confident. Oliver heard then even through the sounds of the tired old castle and the sleeping noises the Wolf made. He turned, grabbing a hold of a small arm just before they stepped past him.

"What are you doing down here?"Oliver hissed.

A large pair of black eyes gazed up at him, the innocent façade as transparent as glass.

"SaRah said to keep her silent, Oliver, now it's woken the entire castle with its pitiful little wails." Caroline said. Her raven hair curled in loose ringlets about her round face, darker than her obsidian eyes and tinged a slight blue in the right light.

"SaRah should deal with her own prisoners if she is going to complain about my methods."Oliver snarled. Caroline slapped a hand to her plump little lips and smothered a giggle. Her eyes were wide with pleasure and she almost skipped out of the room.

"I'm telling SaRah you said that!" she called back to him and disappeared from sight.

"Stupid little child."Oliver murmured. Caroline was almost three hundred, yet she was determined to act the age she had been turned at, the age she looked. Not good when a sadistic three hundred year old vampire acts eight years old.

Deciding that he had gotten into enough strife for one night, Oliver moved quickly out the door, his pale hands pushing it shut with ease. The metal grinded and gave a shriek as it closed, and there was a high whine as Oliver turned the lock. Nothing was ever up to standard in this castle.

The long hallway led to a set of worn steps, the dungeons were used more often than in the past, as food became scarce in the immediate area they had been forced to take and capture food from long distances and store it below the castle.

"And now," Oliver said, "Off to grovel at the Mistress's feet."

* * *

_So thats the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one!_

_-Emily_

_And thank you to those who reveiwed the last chapter:_

Randa-san Laheba Alam The-Violet-Hour luna345 


End file.
